Ryō Kunieda
| image = | race = Human | birthday = May 18 | age = 15 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | occupation = High School Student | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | relatives = | education = Karakura High School | manga debut = Volume 01, Chapter 06 | anime debut = Episode 3 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Hitomi Nabatame | english voice = Stephanie Sheh | spanish voice = }} is a classmate of Ichigo Kurosaki at Karakura High School. Appearance Ryō has long black hair and a mole under her left eye. She wears the standard Karakura school uniform. Personality Ryō loves to read and is very bright, usually being found with a book. She ranks second in her grade on the school exams at Karakura High School and is never in trouble. Ryō is also a first year track & field star, entering the nationals with her team''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 35, pages 3-4 and is able run 100 meters in 12 seconds.Bleach manga; Chapter 26, page 13 History Ryō was the representative for the freshman class during their entrance ceremony. Ryō watched quietly as Tatsuki Arisawa tested Orihime Inoue's karate skills in class on the first day of the school year.Bleach anime; Episode 227 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc 's strange story.]] In school one day, Ryō listens as Orihime explains to her friends that a sumo wrestler had fired a rocket at the wall of her apartment. She comments on Orihime's imagination.Bleach manga; Chapter 6, pages 18-19 At lunchtime, upon hearing that Orihime is having bread dipped in honey for her meal, Michiru Ogawa wonders how Orihime can eat so much without gaining weight. Ryō replies that it all goes to her breasts.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, page 8 Shortly later, she witnesses Kon in Ichigo's body enter their third floor class-room via the window and is shocked when he tries to kiss Orihime's hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, pages 12-16 After Kon leaves, a teacher enters the room, demanding to know what happened. Michiru tells the teacher about Kon and that Tatsuki had tried to get rid of him, but the teacher dismisses her story. Ryō states that she saw it too, causing the teacher to accept it as true. After the teacher tells the class to clean up the mess, Michiru thanks her. Ryō asks Tatsuki if she is alright and if something had happened to make Ichigo act so strangely.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, pages 3-4 .]] While out with Michiru and Chizuru, the latter reveals that she is attracted to Michiru prompting some bickering between the two. Ryō thinks to herself that she had wanted to walk alone. She then spots Kon's plushie body lying on the ground. Michiru goes to pick him up, calling him cute. However, Ryō steps on him, saying that he is a filthy stuffed animal. When Kon accidentally makes a noise, he runs away before they can grab him. Chizuru tells Michiru to chase after him with her, but Ryō tells them to leave it to her. She says that it takes guts to run away from her, noting that she can run 100 meters in twelve seconds flat. She sprints after Kon and is joined in the pursuit by Yasutora Sado.Bleach manga; Chapter 26, pages 11-14 While watching television with Chizuru, Ryō sees Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki attempting to stop Don Kanonji from exorcising a Demi-Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 9 One day, Uryū comes to school heavily bandaged. As he takes his seat in the class, Michiru wonders what happened to him, noting that he is badly injured. Uninterested, Ryō dismisses the question as she continues reading.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 5 Later, she is among a group of her classmates who invite Rukia to eat lunch with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 16 The girls discuss Ichigo and ask Rukia's relationship is with him. As they talk, Rukia interrupts them, saying that he is just a friend.Bleach manga; Chapter 52, pages 4-6 Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. While walking home from school with Michiru, Orihime, and Tatsuki, Ryō listens as Michiru mentions Misato Ochi told her that the new transfer student, Kyōko Haida, is very smart and good at sports. Tatsuki asks why she transferred to their school, but Michiru replies that Misato did not know.Bleach anime; Episode 261 References Navigation de:Ryō Kunieda es:Ryō Kunieda fr:Ryō Kunieda Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human